The present invention relates generally to the field of heating equipment but more specifically to a heating foot stool.
Numerous devices have been created to make a comfortable living environment for men and women. Air conditioning and heating systems for homes often meet this demand but because of the expensive nature of such systems and due to the fact that different individuals frequently have different desires concerning ambient conditions, several inventions have been devised to warm or cool smaller areas or spaces. A good example is an electrical heating pad, which may vary in size from about 1 sq. ft. to the size of a bed, making it a heating blanket.
In parallel, a considerable amount of work has been done on footstools, ottomans and footrests to provide different features which are comfortable or therapeutically desirable. Various features have been designed into prior footrests each having its desirable result or effect. However, no one has achieved the desirable end of producing a footrest which has a plurality of desirable effects so that they can be enjoyed in combination to achieve an improved result.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which would provide for both improving ambient thermal conditions and an ergonomical foot support.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact that the proposed device is adapted to ergonomically support the feet of an intended user so as to reduce overall lumbar spine stresses. The proposed footstool is specifically adapted to be positioned underneath a desk or other working space and to further provide a means for selectively heating the ambient air according to a predetermined and selectable heating pattern.
The proposed device is specifically designed so as to apply heat both to the ambient air and to the feet of the intended user in a uniform manner. The proposed device is adapted to reduce the overall energy expenditure of both commercial and residential buildings by providing an individual heating element strategically positioned so as to afford individualized ambient thermal conditions to its intended user.
The proposed device is also provided with built-in means for selectively shutting off the heating means so as to prevent energy wasting and potential heat related incidents. Still further, the proposed device is specifically designed so as to conform to conventional forms of manufacturing, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a heating footrest which will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.